1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the metrological analysis of multicarrier signals.
2. Description of the Background Art
In OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplex) multicarrier systems used in modern transmission technology, far example in DAB (Digital Audio Broadcasting) and DVB-T (Digital Video Broadcasting, terrestrial), for a metrological analysis a graphic display enabling a user to detect system faults at a glance is desirable. Although it is known to graphically display the digital modulation of a single carrier on the screen of a display device with combined shift keying between amplitude- and/or phase states in the vector diagram (I/Q plane) (German OS 195 47 896), this facility provided for a single carrier is not effective for a multicarrier system comprising, for example, 1536 individual carriers in the case of DAB, or 1705 or 6817 individual carriers in the case of DVB because a selective assessment of the signal can be performed only in a very complicated manner in such cases.